Jessica Jones (Earth-616)/Expanded History
Early Life Jessica Campbell was born and raised in Forest Hills, Queens, New York City. She attended Midtown High School along with Peter Parker where they shared several classes. She developed a crush on Peter, but never told him. She followed him to the New York Hall of Science, where she was about to approach him, but he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider that granted him his superpowers. He left the building; Jessica followed after him, but lost sight of him and was nearly run down by an Ajax Atomic Labs truck before a man pulled her to safety. Jessica fled the scene. At home that night, Jessica tried to pleasure herself to her pictures of the Human Torch, but was interrupted by her younger brother Phillip. The family later went on a trip to Disney World with tickets given to them by her father's boss, Tony Stark. The Accident On the way home Jessica argued with her brother, before the car collided with a military convoy carrying radioactive chemicals. Her family was killed, and she was exposed to the chemicals. After spending several months in a coma, Jessica emerged around the time the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus, an event in which tremendous cosmic radiation was given off. She was placed in an orphanage, the Moore House for Wayward Children, and was later adopted by Alisa Jones and her husband, legally taking their last name. After her recovery, Jessica discovered that she had developed superhuman powers such as strength and durability. Jessica Jones Her new family re-enrolled Jessica at Midtown High, where she was ostracized by her classmates, especially the school bully Flash Thompson. Peter tried to befriend Jessica, feeling she was a kindred spirit as they had both lost family members. Jessica, however, mistook his kind attention and lashed out at him, believing he was merely pitying her. When she ran away she discovered that she could fly, although she lost control and crashed into the Hudson River. She was rescued by Thor. While trying out her powers, she accidentally crash-landed on the Scorpion, who was robbing a laundromat. This was enough to stun him so he could be apprehended. It was while witnessing a fight between Spider-Man and Sandman in her own class that she realized she could use her powers for good. Jewel She attempted to become a super heroine, calling herself "Jewel", and was active for about four years, occasionally teaming up with heroes such as Ms. Marvel, whom she met during a fight with Doctor Octopus. At one point during her tenure as Jewel, she teamed up with both Power Man and Iron Fist early into their careers and the trio took a picture together to celebrate, something she would later do after teaming up with the Avengers as well. During this time, Jessica teamed up with the Thing, though years later he would have no recollection of their meeting. At some point, she also fought alongside future boyfriend Scott Lang during his early days as Ant-Man. Little is known of her exploits during her tenure as Jewel, as mainstream media didn't monitor her as closely as other heroes of the era, though some of her adventures included rescuing an elderly woman from muggers , and fighting off the Skrulls in Central Park. One day, she happened upon a fistfight in a restaurant, and discovered that Zebediah Killgrave aka the Purple Man had told the men to fight. Killgrave then overpowered Jessica's will and told her to "take care of the police" so that he could finish his meal, which she did. Purple Man Jessica was captured by the Purple Man and kept prisoner for eight months, though she was never used for sexual means. However, she was used by Purple Man as an accomplice in his schemes, such as bank robberies , and was forced to hurt people. She was eventually sent to attack the red-costumed Daredevil at wherever the "...costume frat boys hang out..." and kill anyone who got in the way, after a newspaper report angered Killgrave. Jessica became disoriented once she was out of range of the pheromones produced by Killgrave but, having been under his control for so long, she was still focused on her mission. She ended up attacking the Scarlet Witch because her costume was red, like Daredevil's. After hitting The Scarlet Witch, she snapped out of Killgrave's control. Thinking the gathered Avengers and Defenders would attack her, Jessica ran away, but was found and nearly killed by the Vision and Iron Man. Jean Grey of the X-Men helped awaken Jessica from another coma. Following several months of recovery, she began dating Clay Quartermain and was asked to join The Avengers as a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, but declined the offer. Knightress Still bitter about her experience, Jessica briefly became a hardened vigilante, calling herself Knightress. However, her stint as Knightress only lasted for about a week. Intercepting a crime meeting between the Owl and a mafioso, she first encountered Luke Cage. After defeating the Owl and his goons, she discovered that one of the thugs had brought his children with him. She took off her mask and revealed her identity to the cops so that they would allow her to look after the children for the night. Luke went to her home later that night and the two had a long talk. Alias Investigations Jessica retired as a super heroine and began a new career as a detective, creating Alias Investigations. Luke Cage hired her to find his father James Lucas, who does not trust his "heroic" son. Jessica met Mrs. Lucas at her home. Jessica explained that she was a detective representing Cage in the search for her husband. She said that he had no interest in meeting his son due to the death of his other son, James Lucas, Jr. On their way home, Luke and Jessica stopped at a nearby Dairy Queen and embrace. At one point prior to this, Jessica dated Hellstorm and it ended badly. One of her cases involved a client whose wife had cheated on him. The evidence also showed that his wife was a mutant, which angered the man to the point of attacking Jessica. She reacted by throwing the man through the window of her office door. Jessica met Luke Cage at his bar, and they spent an intimate evening together. Her next client came to her trying to find her sister, Miranda Pritchett. During the investigation she found that Miranda was actually safe and accidentally found out that her boyfriend was Captain America. She traveled to her client's house only to discover a crime scene as the woman had been strangled. Distraught, she spent another evening with Luke. She later tried to meet with Cap but he was away on a mission. At her office N.Y.P.D. Detective Paul Hall questioned her about Miranda. She lied about knowing that Miranda was murdered, but Hall produced a photograph of the crowd at the crime scene proving that she was at Miranda's house the previous night. He asked her to then accompany him to the police station. She was interrogated about the crime and her past life as a superhero and she became enraged at the accusation. Before she could do anything, her lawyer, Matt Murdock, arrived and had her freed. He told her he was an ally and a friend of Luke Cage. She asked her old friend Carol Danvers to investigate the number that her client had given her. Carol confirmed the phone number was owned by LWS Enterprises. The email included LWS's main phone line, which, when called, went to the committee to elect the Democratic presidential candidate Steven Keaton. At a bar in Washington, D.C., Jessica realized that she had been set up to videotape Captain America's secret identity in order to damage the President of the United States. She found the woman who hired her working at Keaton's campaign office. She chased after her and found her dialing "Lawson, Daviano" before she fainted. She went to the law office of Lawson, Daviano & Silver where she confronted David Lawson, accusing him of hiring her through a third party and demanding to know why. Lawson threatened to call the police, but she waited outside his office for him. Matt Murdock contacted her and told her that the N.Y.P.D. had dropped the investigation into her based on the autopsy results on Miranda. He said "the bruises and indentations on the neck of the dead girl were those of a large man," which ruled Jessica out as a suspect. However, during the call, she was attacked by Michael "Man Mountain" Marko, who attempted to strangle her. Jessica easily defeated him. She approached Mr. Zoumas and he told her that she ought to sell the tape she made, and explained that his motivation in tricking Jessica into making the tape was so that she would give up Captain America to the press. He revealed he planned to have Steven Keaton become president as the current one did not follow orders. She was contacted by Quartermain, who told her they had been monitoring the conversation. S.H.I.E.L.D. came in and arrested Mr. Zoumas. Captain America contacted Jessica and thanked her for saving his reputation. Carol tried to get Jessica to stop seeing Luke, and suggested the previous Ant-Man, Scott Lang, instead. While on a case, a strange man named Malcolm Powder came into her office claiming to be a big fan but she soon kicked him out. Soon after, a woman named Jane Jones came to her office. She said they were related as Jane is married to her cousin, Rick Jones. She claimed Rick had been missing for weeks. However, Jessica had no recollection of being related to Rick and she even contacted her mother to confirm. She tracked Rick to a bar called Ultimates, and when she confronted him he asked her if she was an agent of the Kree or the Skrulls. She tried to convince him to go home, but because of the Kree-Skrull War, Rick felt he was considered a war criminal with a bounty on his head. He refused to go to the Avengers because of the book he wrote, which went into too much detail about his relationship with Captain America, so they went to the Baxter Building to see the Fantastic Four instead. Roberta, the robotic secretary, refused them entry and tried to contact the Avengers as Rick ran off. Jessica went back to Alias Investigations, and dozed off at her desk. She was later awoken by Malcolm again. He answered the phone call from Edwin Jarvis who confirmed that the real Rick Jones was in Los Angeles, and they were well aware of the impostor. Jessica kicked Powder out again when he asked for a job. Later in the day, she found the impostor who had reunited with his wife. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle hired Jessica to discover the true identity of Spider-Man, and assigned journalist Ben Urich to shadow Jones in order to write a series of articles chronicling her investigation. However, offended by Jameson's insults to her career and gender, Jessica used the money and resources the Bugle was giving her to feed the poor, to care for orphans, and to help the sick. Jameson eventually fired her when he learned of this. Jessica commuted to Lago, New York to find a missing girl named Rebecca Cross. During the investigation with the girl's family, she learned Rebecca was a mutant. The preacher in Lago was holding anti-mutant sermons, in which he claimed that "God didn't create mutants. Man created mutants. Mutants are abominations brought on by Man's greed." She confronted the preacher, accusing him of hate crimes that had led to the attacks in the town. It was during this case that Scott Lang contacted Jessica to ask her on a date. She later found Rebecca alive with her girlfriend in a bar in the next town over and brought her back home. When they returned park to the town they learned Katherine Cross murdered Rebecca's father. Jessica felt bad for Rebecca, so she let her go back to the town she had been living in. After the case she contacted Scott. When Matt Murdock was outed as Daredevil, Jessica and Luke became his bodyguards. While serving as Matt Murdock's bodyguard, Jessica testified at Hector Ayala’s trial about superheroics being a largely thankless job, as well as running a background check on Milla Donovan at Matt's request. She fought Typhoid Mary alongside Luke as well. Black Widow arrived at Nelson and Murdock's offices and passed by Jessica and Luke on her way into Murdock's office. Jessica criticized Cage for his substandard "body-guarding" abilities. She later went on a date with Scott Lang. However, the two were interrupted by Spider-Man and the Human Torch chasing Doctor Octopus down the street. In one case, she succeeded in finding the missing Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). Mattie's boyfriend had been keeping her drugged, and was using her as a source of super-powered genetic material to create the drug known as Mutant Growth Hormone. Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues was not always well-received by the superhero community. She still assisted other heroes from time to time and had a large number of contacts. The Return of the Purple Man Jessica was contacted by Kim Rourke, who wanted to hire her to find a man named Killgrave. When she visited Kim's home she found a large gathering, where Kim explained that 34 people were recently killed in a restaurant when Killgrave told them to stop breathing. During this time Killgrave was locked away on the Raft. She told Luke about her time with Killgrave. Jessica traveled to The Raft and met with Quartermain, who escorted her through the prison to Killgrave's holding cell. She questioned Killgrave while Quartermain watched from a security booth. Killgrave claimed that Jessica and he were simply characters in a comic book, but that he cannot escape because he is not the writer. Jessica demanded that he admit to just one of the many murders he was never charged with, but Killgrave continued to insist that she is a character in a story, and that she craved the approval of her readers. Finally she gave up and left. When she returned to Kim's home she learned that there had been a riot at the Raft and that Killgrave had escaped. After a night at Scott's, she awoke to find ants swarming over Scott's dead body. Killgrave was there and commented on the aesthetics of "Jessica's comic book." Jessica accused Killgrave of murdering Scott, and he admitted that he was "the bad guy," though he revealed that he only made Jessica see Scott as being dead, when in fact Scott was alive. He then made Jessica see her "worst nightmare," which was Scott engaged in a ménage a trois with Ms. Marvel and Luke Cage. To get the attention of other heroes, he told everyone on the street to "beat up the person to their left until that person is dead." The street erupted in a mass of mob violence. Killgrave watched, and Jessica experienced a vision of Jean Grey, who explained to hero that she implanted "a psychic defense trigger" in Jessica's mind after her "first Killgrave incident," and that Jessica could stop Killgrave if she choose to. Jean vanished moments before the Avengers arrived, and Killgrave instructed Jessica to kill the superhero of her choice, but Jessica turned on Killgrave and beat him savagely instead. In the aftermath of the brawl, Jessica looked on as Killgrave's body was carried away from the scene before she was approached by Scott, who explained that Killgrave escaped The Raft after Carnage set off an explosion. Jessica admitted to Scott that she was three months pregnant, and that the baby was not his, at which point Scott walked away. A few days later, Jessica met Luke outside his apartment. He admitted that he cared about her, and she told him that she was pregnant and that the baby was his. Luke asked if she wanted to keep the baby, and when she told him that she did, he suggested that the two of them could start a "new chapter." Daily Bugle ]] Jessica had moved in with Luke in Harlem, when Jessica met with Editor-in-Chief Robbie Robertson at the ''The Daily Bugle''. He took her to meet J. Jonah Jameson, who blamed the decline of the newspaper industry before admitting that his relationship with Jessica has caused him to reconsider some of his belief regarding "costumed vigilantes." Jameson acknowledged that his personal disdain for superheroes is hurting his newspaper, and offered her a job as "a vigilante analyst" for "a special weekly section of the paper. Tentatively called ''The Pulse'', the stories for the section were to be written by Ben Urich, with Jessica working in a research and consultant capacity. Jessica insisted on health insurance and a stable contract before admitting that she was pregnant with Luke's child. Jameson requested that part of their deal would be give the Bugle exclusive coverage of the announcement and birth. Jameson admitted that Ben's best reporting days may be behind him, but The Pulse is about her. Her new job caused argument between her and Luke. Kat Farrell met with Jessica and Ben in Central Park to bring them up to speed on the details of Kidder's death, and the three of them consider how many "flying people" live in New York City. Kat laments that S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to be called if "a flying guy" was involved. Ben met with Jessica, Kat, Jameson and Robertson and explains that Oscorp employees have been disappearing, and he could prove that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. Despite his fears that running such a story "will look like a cheap vendetta" against Osborn, Jameson agreed to print Urich's article. Jameson instructed Jessica to go with Urich to notify the police, assuring her that she will be safe. But at Oscorp they are attacked by the Green Goblin. A blast knocked Jessica out the window but she is rescued by Spider-Man, but she worried she may have lost her baby. Jessica attacked the Goblin and the two brawl in mid-air. Osborn escaped as Spider-Man caught her. Luke met Jessica at the hospital as a doctor examined her, but the baby was fine. Cage then left the hospital, claiming that he "can't let this go." Osborn is then outed and arrested after a savage beat-down by Luke for hurting Jessica. While organizing Luke's CD's in alphabetical order, Jessica and Luke are startled by a costumed Matt Murdock, whom she berates for not trusting her with his secret identity despite her risking her life for him as his bodyguard. Secret War When they returned to their apartment, Luke pressured a group of neighborhood kids to get him the name of a local drug-dealer who was selling to kids. Inside their home, however, they discover a woman who promptly destroyed the apartment with a massive energy blast, Knocking Cage into a coma. Nick Fury traveled to Metro Hospital where he found Danny Rand and Jessica sitting with the comatose Cage and Jessica demanded to know why Fury had come. Steve Rogers also arrived, attacking Fury as he insisted that he warned Fury that something like this would happen. Fury then ordered Steve Rogers outside, but Steve tells Jessica to "get away from here" and "keep your baby safe" before instructing Rand to prepare to move Cage because "too many people have seen him." Jessica then stepped outside to call Matt Murdock. Upon returning, Jessica discovered that the hospital was under attack, Cage was no longer in his hospital room, and Fury, Rogers and Rand were nowhere to be found. The hospital is almost completely destroyed as a result. During the Bugle's investigation into the attack, they learn that Nick Fury was involved and the Daily Bugle will not report on any stories involving him due to the threat of losing future government access. Feeling unsupported by the Bugle, Jessica left, frantically searching for her boyfriend and eventually fainting from both stress as well as her pregnancy outside the home of Misty Knight. It is here that she is found and kidnapped by a group of Hydra agents led by a Special Agent Cohen. She explained to Jessica that Luke was attacked because of his part in Nick Fury's "Secret War," and that they would help her find Luke in exchange for her becoming a secret Hydra agent. Jessica, however, refused their help and was then rescued by Clay Quartermain and S.H.I.E.L.D., who were monitoring Jessica's situation, but had to wait until she declined Hydra's offer before rescuing her in order to ensure that she was on their side. With Ben Urich's help, Jessica eventually found Cage. Apparently Danny Rand took him to the Night Nurse's Clinic in Chinatown after Rogers told him to bring him someplace safe. Jessica and Danny had an altercation regarding her place in Luke's life and the paternity of her child after she confronted him about not trusting her with Luke's location. Jessica and the now-conscious Cage's tearful reunion was quickly interrupted when a holographic projection of Fury appeared in the room and explained that Jessica would soon know why Luke was attacked. The Yancy Street Golem Shortly after reuniting with the Thing at the Baxter Building during a lunch date with Sue Storm , Jessica and Ben Urich met with the Thing to deal with an ancient golem terrorizing Yancy Street. Daredevil While Matt Murdock was being treated by Night Nurse, Jessica let Foggy Nelson stay in her apartment with Luke for protection.f She next reported on Daredevil's activities in Hell's Kitchen. Jessica also helped Matt on a lawsuit for Maggie Farrell, secretly the Johnny Sockets killer. Jessica then attended Foggy’s funeral alongside Luke, Danny and Ben Urich, and was manhandled by police when attempting to console Matt. Young Avengers She had a meeting with Kat and Jameson regarding the emergence of a teen superhero team that seemed to be mimicking the Avengers. She met with Iron Man and Captain America who told her more about the teen heroes. However when they find the team they are attacked by Kang the Conqueror who threatened Iron Lad to return to his own time or it would change history and Jessica found herself back in her Jewel outfit and was no longer pregnant. Iron Lad complied and everything return to normal. The Avengers told the young heroes parents about their children being superheroes, while Jessica personally visited Cassie Lang mother Peggy Rae. After the departure of Patriot of the Young Avengers led to their disbanding, Jessica found herself interviewing each of the members for The Pulse and eventually convincing them all to rejoin the team. Jessica is also told by Kate Bishop about her rape, while telling Kate that she hopes Danielle grows up to be like her. Danielle Cage Luke Cage now became an Avenger. Jessica was also in attendance when Santron attacked the Avengers at their annual Christmas party. Jessica Jones's water broke while she, Luke Cage and best friend Carol Danvers were picking out a new costume design for him. Carol Danvers rushed Jessica to the hospital. Jessica gave birth to a baby girl they called Danielle Cage. So, as payback against Jameson, she refused the newspaper exclusive rights to cover the 'celebrity birth' of their child. Jessica told her daughter, Danielle, about the first time she met Luke. Jessica decided to consent to be his wife, though she has not informed Luke. However, she quit her job with The Daily Bugle after editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson used the paper to smear the New Avengers. Wedding Jessica and Luke married with all their friends and family present, and Jessica choose to keep her maiden name Jones. Civil War While attending the wedding of Storm and Black Panther, Jessica and Luke briefly toyed with the idea of moving to Wakanda to escape the Superhuman Registration Act, before cheering on Iron Spider in his drunken brawl with Man-Ape. During the Civil War, Jessica and Luke were confronted by Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, who urged them to register with the authorities under the provisions of the Superhuman Registration Act. When asked if they intended to sign up, neither actually said "no", though they made their intentions to defy the law very clear, with Luke going so far as to compare the Act to slavery. In order to keep their child safe, Jessica traveled with her to Canada, while Luke stayed home in New York City. Having eluded the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dispatched to apprehend him, Luke Cage joined Captain America's "Secret Avengers". Jessica mourned Captain America’s death alongside many of the anti-registration heroes, such as Luke, Danny, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and Night Nurse. Despite the surrender of Steve Rogers at the conclusion of the Civil War, Cage remained underground as leader of The New Avengers. Skrull Invasion Jessica later returned from Canada to be beside her husband, only to eventually decide to register in light of Elektra being revealed as a Skrull and the Hood's Gang attack. Luke confronted her about this and she tried to convince him to register, saying that he could get his life back. He told her it was not safe, that there was going to be a Skrull Invasion, and that Tony Stark was actually a Skrull. Jessica, however, did not take his warnings seriously. Luke later told their daughter of how they first met. During the final battle against the Skrull Invasion, Jessica joined in the fight, leaving Danielle with a Skrull posing as Edwin Jarvis. The Edwin Jarvis disguised Skrull kidnapped Danielle. Dark Reign Cage teamed up with Dark Avengers to capture and interrogate the Skrulls to find his daughter they track him to a warehouse where Bullseye executes the Skrull. Cage escaped from Osborn to return Danielle to her mother. Alongside Black Widow and the entirety of the New Avengers, Jessica helped celebrate Captain America’s birthday. Spider-Man arrived back at the safe-house, where he was greeted by Jessica Jones, feeding her baby, calling him "Peter". He told her not to call him by that while in costume, for he feared another "Civil War" event again. During a conversation with Spider-Man where she tells him he was the reason she became Jewel, Jessica is told about his “with great power comes great responsibility” mantra and she decides to raise Danielle with that in mind. Jessica's mother criticized her daughter for raising her child in such conditions when they were wanted fugitives. Jessica stated to her mother that she didn't want her child to live by a lie. She believed that the New Avengers' actions were justified. Cage was weakened and interrogated by Osborn who offered him a trade to free his family of prosecution. Cage escaped and returned to Jessica. Jessica took up the Jewel identity again and revealed that she used to have a crush on Peter Parker in high school. When Clint Barton was captured trying to kill Norman Osborn, Jessica called her mother to babysit so she can don the costume of Jewel once more and rescue him with the help of Spider Woman and Ms. Marvel. Jessica and the team escaped the safehouse. While coming to terms with his feelings for Melita Garner, Wolverine pays a visit to Luke and Jessica, who become visibly shocked when he asks to hold a crying Danielle, something he’s never done before. Jessica starts worrying about her husband, and while watching the news he makes contact which only makes her worry more. Later Cage persuaded Jessica to let him go and investigate an incident of violence against a kid Cage knew when he was first starting out as a superhero, Leodis Dyson. Checking in on the reconstruction of The Raft, Jessica and Luke discuss his new job working with the Thunderbolts and Luke Cage, who had the Thunderbolts insignia on the sleeve of his jacket, is the one who is going to manage the facillity, but promises his wife Jessica Jones that he'll be around for dinner. Heroic Age When Steve Rogers replaced Norman Osborn, Jessica moved into Avengers Mansion with her husband as he lead the New Avengers. She gives the team a note from Rogers stating that he is moving Victoria in with them to keep an eye on them. Jessica was furious that Victoria aimed a gun at her baby's head.Luke became possessed by a demon when the Eye of Agamotto suddenly drops into his hand. Jessica assisted in the fight, giving her baby to Spider-Man to keep safe. She fights the possessed Luke but also tried to reach out to him and make him fight off the demon inside. Eventually the demon is removed from him, and Luke recovers, but the team has bigger problems. The sky opens up and demons begin swarming the city. Jessica left the fight and flies back to Avengers Mansion looking for her child, where she was attacked by demons. She held her own but in the end was nearly taken down by the swarm. Victoria appeared and takes out the rest of the demons. Jessica thanked her and ran into the mansion. Jessica was asked by Hank Pym to talk to Reptil about his problems by opening up about her experiences with Killgrave. However, he did not initially recognize her until she identified herself as Jewel, whom he recognized as Luke Cage’s wife. In this conversation, Jessica revealed that she still struggles with PTSD from the events with Killgrave, but that she does not let it define her. She was with the Avengers when Brother Voodoo sacrificed himself to save the world. Danielle's Nanny Jessica took up the identity of Jewel again and became a member of the New Avengers. She and Luke began searching for a nanny and had a varied selection of applicants including Hellcat, Mantis, D-Man, Firebird, Sersi, Echo, U.S. Archer, Molly Hayes, Ultragirl,Groot, Deadpool, Sepulchre, Cassie Lang, She-Hulk, Nighthawk, Devlor, Tigra and Beverly Switzler. In the end they choose Squirrel Girl as Danielle's nanny. Jessica took the name Power Woman to both honor her husband and to be a role model for their daughter. The Spider-Slayer Being called in by Squirrel Girl to help out Spider-Man against Alistaire Smythe’s forces, Jessica goes with Carol to the Daily Bugle, where they struggle against the slayers before rescuing Robbie Robertson. Ultimately, she is defeated by Smythe shortly before he kills Marla Madison. Luke and Jessica attend Wolverines surprise birthday party. The Hood After conferring with Mockingbird on how cute Protector is, Jessica is sent away alongside the rest of the Avengers by the Hood. Waking up in the deserts of New Mexico, she joins the Avengers in the fight against the Hood. After the Hood’s defeat, Jessica and Luke return home to hug Danielle. Jessica attended the Human Torch’s funeral, alongside many other heroes. Shattered Heroes Ultimately, after the destruction of the Avengers Tower, every available Avenger moved into Avengers Mansion, which Luke and Jessica had bought, after Captain America declared it, much to Jessica and Luke’s chagrin. On the Raft, Wolverine, Jessica move Osborn from his cell with a small attachment of guards. Osborn taunted Jessica while they walked, Wolverine took it upon himself to finally silence the criminal by threatening him with his Adamantium claws. She is with the team when they battled the Revengers. After a confrontation with Wonder Man where Luke is hurled into the Bronx and the Avengers Mansion is brought down on Jessica, the pair are reunited with Danielle and Squirrel Girl, who ran from the fight. Spider-Island Jessica and the team battle the citizens of New York as they gained spider-powers. Jessica, Carol and Clint are all running out of Avengers Mansion to provide assistance when Clint fully converts into a spider with the intent of killing Spider-Man. Afterwards, while dealing with the death and clean-up of Adriana Soria, Jessica gets a phone call letting her know that Danielle is fine, but has webbed up Squirrel Girl to the ceiling. The Children's Crusade Jessica along with Beast and Hawkeye attempted to defuse the situation between the Avengers and X-Men who were fighting over who got to punish the Scarlet Witch. She helped fight Doctor Doom and was present when Stature and the Vision were killed. She was seen hugging Hulkling as the team was declared full fledged Avengers by Captain America who unveiled a statue of the Vision and Stature. End Times Luke contacted Jessica after a battle with the Purifiers. Luke and Jessica packed up their belongings to leave the team after Carol Danvers told Jessica that baby Danielle's safety should come first. While Carol guided Luke, Jessica, and their infant daughter down an escape tunnel which will get them safely away from Avengers Mansion, both of them considered staying behind. As Captain Marvel was moving out of Avengers Tower, she was talking to Jessica about how they’d never see each other again due to their lifestyles. Giving Danielle over to Vision, she noticed how great he was with her, which made him think of his own sons, and left. Mighty Avengers Jessica later worked as an associate of her husband's team the Mighty Avengers. Jessica and her daughter lived in the apartment of the Gem Theater. When Jessica and Luke were confronted by the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) and his Arachnaughts, he offered him a place on his team. They refused and she punched him in the face for threatening her child. They later switched apartments with an old friend of Luke's named D. W. Griffith. While moving in, she spoke to the Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) about what it's like to raise a child of superheroes and expressed both her support and annoyance at her husband's choice to start another team of Avengers. Jessica along with many other heroes attended Deadpool's wedding. Jessica helped the team battle the Deathwalkers and later fired her own husband from the team when he, under the effects of an inversion spell, caused during the World War Hate and tried to sell the team to Cortex Incorporated. After Luke was re-inverted, he still pretended to be his inverted persona in order to infiltrate Cortex. Jessica offered him to help infiltrate the evil corporation, but Luke told her not to as it was too risky. Bobby Tisdell arrived at Jessica’s home disguised as Luke with the intent to have sex with her. Thankfully, Deadpool intervened and killed him after a short exchange with Jessica. Watching the Today Show with her family, Jessica tells Luke to mind his language in front of the baby. She is visibly startled when Luke reacts violently to a video of White Man calling Deadpool his partner alongside Iron Fist. She tells him to go handle it and gives him a kiss. At one point, Jessica, Luke and Danielle all contracted chicken pox simultaneously. The Return of Alias Investigations After helping the friend of her adoptive aunt to track down a fireman that had rescued her during the original Human Torch’s initial appearance over 75 years ago, Jessica decided it was time for her to reopen Alias Investigations. Helping Hellcat Returning to her investigator days, Jessica is recruited by Hedy Wolfe to find some dirt on her rival Patsy Walker, who had been trying to get back from Hedy the rights to the comics based on their lives. Jessica discovered Patsy was fellow superhero Hellcat, and offered to instead help Patsy - who didn't recognize Jessica, even after She-Hulk said she attended the wedding with Luke and offered to babysit Danielle - beat Hedy. After discovering a suspicious drawer on Hedy's apartment, Jessica and Hellcat infiltrated the place in the middle of the night to investigate. The drawer had the medical bills of Patsy's mother Dorothy, author of the Patsy Walker comics. Hedy appeared, revealing she broke into Alias Investigations and retrieved Jessica's pictures revealing Patsy was Hellcat, taunting both saying the evidence they retrieved was through illegal means, and the superhero reveal served as leverage. A call by She-Hulk had the answer to Hedy's threat: the delivering of the rights to Hedy would be void because Dorothy was heavily medicated, and thus not on mental conditions to sign a contract. Jessica and family would later attend the party to celebrate Patsy's retrieval. Jessica, alongside her family, were among the guests when Patsy Walker rented out an entire mall for a day. Civil War II Concerned about his well-being, Miles Morales’ grandmother hired Jessica to find out why he was routinely missing from school. Jessica discovered Miles had a secret identity and some sort of link to the Avengers, as well as a rapport with Goldballs of the X-Men before being discovered by the principal and promptly driving away. Afterwards, Rio Morales tried in vain to get Jessica to stop her investigation into Miles, but broke down, asking to know his secret. Although Rio persisted, Jessica lifted her out of her office and told her to go home and hug her son, that he was a good kid. She then confronted Miles as Spider-Man alongside Luke. Jessica told Miles that she wouldn’t reveal his identity to his grandmother, but that he must be more careful with his secret, seeing as how she discovered it in approximately two hours. She also told him that Rio was a very supportive mother, and she wishes that either one of her mothers had been as devoted. She then proceeded to make out with Luke after Miles departed. Shortly after this, during the second superhuman Civil War, Tony asked Jessica to go to Ohio and dig into Ulysses Cain’s life, speaking to his parents and his childhood friend Amy. Working With Kate Bishop After witnessing the death of the Aggregate, Kate Bishop returns to her P.I. office in L.A., only to find Jessica waiting for her, alongside a man named Brad connected to Kate's father. Brad is the main suspect in the disappearance of Rebecca Brown, a woman from the East Coast whom Jessica was hired to find. After an interrogation, Brad is let go and Jessica and Kate stake him out at a sunglass shop. Tracking him to a party, they discover Rebecca Brown has undergone surgery and changed her name to Dhalia Dorian, becoming a famous movie star. Sensing something amiss, Jessica and Kate sneak into the house and stay there, discovering a dragon and fighting it. After escaping from the dragon, they took pictures of the house as quickly as they could before police arrived and returned to Kate’s office. Deciphering that Brad and Dahlia will meet later that night, they arrive only to find her become the dragon herself. After being hurled off a building, Jessica let her advanced healing kick in while Hawkeye talked Dahlia down, revealing that she was in fact Inhuman and that was why she was now both beautiful and dangerous, and apologized to Jessica, who was then taken to the airport. Undercover As part of Captain Marvel's plan to take down a mysterious anti-superhero cell, Jessica got herself imprisoned in The Cellar. Jessica's release was arranged by Alison Green, who subsequently had the Spot to abduct her. Under the impression that Jessica was in bad terms with her fellow heroes, specifically Captain Marvel, Alison requested Jessica's services in her plans, and let her go. Jessica subsequently set her up, and tricked Green into confessing to a murder plot against the Champions, leading to her arrest. Due to the level of secrecy of the mission, Jessica didn't tell Luke Cage about it, and additionally hid hid Danielle with her mother in Pittsburgh. Because of this, their relationship was strained for several weeks before gradually making up. Maria Hill Jessica's next case involved Maria Hill, who had been recently ousted from S.H.I.E.L.D. and was being targeted by mercenaries. During the investigation, Jessica was confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander Sharon Carter and was thrown in jail for not cooperating. Jessica was released due to Matt Murdock's intervention, and continued the investigation. Courtesy of Raindrop Lilly, Jessica learned that Maria had apparently put the hit out on herself. When Jessica revealed Hill this information, Maria deduced it was the result of S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to get rid of her by making it seem like she targeted herself. Jessica subsequently tracked down Hill's father Ed Vernon, from whom she obtained a confidential S.H.I.E.L.D. file that Hill had buried in her childhood home years earlier. Jessica read the file, and discovered that Hill had actually put the hit out on herself and wiped her mind of that memory as a consequence of a traumatic event she experienced early into her career at S.H.I.E.L.D.. After explaining Jessica the situation, Hill shut down the hit. During the investigation, Jessica's office was blown up by one of Maria Hill's Kingsley (Earth-616)|would-be killers. Defenders Jessica was approached by a man claiming his name was Mr. Sky, and was told about a drug raid committed by Luke, Danny and Matt Murdock at Club Ultimate the previous week. Realizing he’s the owner of the club, Jessica repeatedly asks him to leave and even grabs him to throw him out, before he ruthlessly shoots her and reveals his identity as Diamondback, dropping diamonds by her side. Coming to in the hospital, Jessica reveals her assailant and resentfully comments on the missing diamonds, which were likely taken by paramedics. Leaving the hospital, she searches for any leads on Diamondback in a record store. Meeting up with Iron Fist and Daredevil at a bar, Jessica downs a beer, seemingly recovered from her alcoholism, while the three discuss forming a team. After Luke was poisoned by Diamondback, Jessica rushes to Night Nurse's clinic and watches as Carter revives Luke with an antidote brought by Blade. She then goes to Club Ultimate and ambushes Diamondback, being backed up by Daredevil and Iron Fist. However, Diamondback quickly gets away and the three are shot with non-lethal bullets fired by the Punisher. Waking up in Night Nurse's clinic, Jessica and Luke go back and forth about how Luke used to love the Punisher before he shot her, claiming that Punisher "clears the herd of idiots". While Luke and Daredevil ultimately ran into Punisher while looking for Diamondback, Jessica and Danny staked him out at Club Ultimate, where he attacked them, breaking Danny's back. Jessica retaliates by beating Diamondback into submission with a mailbox long enough for Danny to recover and knock Diamondback unconscious. They leave soon after to get Danny medical attention. She was also one of the various street-level heroes to help Daredevil bring down Mayor Fisk. She was arrested while trying to break up a gunfight between crime bosses like Diamondback, Black Cat and Owl. Later, the new mayor Daredevil ordered the release of Jessica and her fellow heroes to help combat an invasion of the Hand. Following Hydra's fall, Jessica and the rest of the Defenders attended Diamondback's trial, from which he walked away due to the secret intervention of his benefactor and the the former Kingping of crime, Wilson Fisk. Jessica enlisted Deadpool's help to find Diamondback, but the Defenders ended up beating him up over his usual attitude. Diamondback was eventually tracked down and defeated for good. His operations were taken over by The Hood, but the Defenders managed to stand up to him as well. Alongside her fellow Defenders, Jessica hunted down any leads on the missing Iron Man. Secret Empire When the former inmates of Pleasant Hill began attacking New York City, Jessica rushed to defend it alongside her new teammates, the Defenders, as well as the Avengers Unity Division, Spider-Woman, Doctor Strange and Cloak and Dagger. While the battle initially seemed on their side, the villains began to overpower them and Jessica was caught in the blast when she tried to prevent Nitro from blowing up a city block. The heroes quickly regained the advantage after this and the villains soon left the city. However, Baron Zemo and Blackout encased New York City in a bubble of Darkforce with the use of the Darkhold, trapping them in the Darkforce Dimension. During the initial attack on New York, Jessica was seen fighting Tiger Shark alongside Iron Fist by Lunella Lafayette. Having been trapped in the Darkforce Dimension for some time, Jessica, Luke and Danny went on a supply run for the survivors being tended to in Claire Temple’s clinic and Jessica rescued Luke and Danny from demons. Returning to the clinic, she consoles Claire about Dagger’s condition and mentions how the city can’t fall into the Kingpin’s hands. After Rogue freed Doctor Voodoo from a shadow parasite, Jessica was seen with a group of children, presumably protecting them. From within the Darkforce Dome, alongside Claire, Luke and Danny, Jessica witnessed Captain America's message, and later lamented that they've tried everything to break the bubble, including Jessica's multiple personal attempts to punch through. Doctor Strange offered a possible solution to the heroes present, including Luke, Jessica, Claire, Cloak and Dagger, involving magnifying Cloak and Dagger's powers to break through the dome. Along with Luke, Claire and Danny, Jessica witnessed Doctor Strange's final attempt with Cloak and Dagger fail, as well as the dissolution of the bubble thanks to Maria Hill's actions. Jessica, along with the other heroes stranded in New York, came through Cloak to meet up with Captain America's faction, as did the cosmic heroes stranded outside the planetary shield. After the fall of the Secret Empire, Jessica got together with Spider-Woman and Captain Marvel to mourn the fallen, work out and play cards. Throughout these events, Jessica argued with Jessica Drew that she should be allowed to babysit Gerald Drew, while Drew argued that the frequently drunk Jones could not. Following this, Jones and Drew signed Carol up for Cloak & Dater, where Carol ended up on a date with Hero Man. Jessica is also seen with the rest of the Defenders, hunting down leads on the missing Tony Stark. At Peter Parker's request, Jessica started looking into the Prime Earth's Miles Morales, which led her through an exhaustive search beginning at a Dazzler concert, being chased down alleys by the Hand, teaming up with Spider-Woman to defeat the recently revived Jester, getting into an altercation with Red Hulk, subduing the Blob, meeting Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur and being licked by Viper. Ultimately, she found absolutely nothing, which both her and Parker, as well as Ultimate Miles Morales all found very strange. The End of the Purple Man Jessica eventually learned that following S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dismantlement, the Purple Man had escaped custody. Jessica tried to hide, but Killgrave reached her by taking control of Danielle. Jessica changed her mind about running away, and came out of hiding so that Killgrave could find her. The Purple Man approached her at her temporary headquarters, the abandoned Hauser's Bakery, and attempted to open up to her, claiming that he wanted to be different and that he needed her help to do it. Jessica's allies gunned him down, and in retaliation, the Purple Man caused all bystanders in the area to riot, giving him a chance to recover and escape. Jessica decided to play by Killgrave's terms, and agreed to listen to him. He lured Jessica to her blown-up office while taking control of Captain Marvel. Once there, Killgrave confessed his belief that he could be some kind of god. Jessica argued that he could use his powers to help the world instead of creating chaos. Because of this, Killgrave offered Jessica to do whatever she wanted in order to make the world better. Instead, Jessica confronted Killgrave for the abuse he forced her to endure and told him off. After admitting that Jessica was right, the Purple Man simply left her office claiming that he knew what he neded to do. While walking down the street, he suddely dropped dead. With her nemesis seemingly gone for good, Jessica was freed of one of the biggest burdens of her life. After arriving home from New Orleans, Luke was asked by Jessica to comfort Danielle, who'd been having problems at daycare. Jessica then listened in on Danielle's fantastical homemade fairy tale starring the three. Jessica was called, alongside the other Defenders, the Mercs for Money, and Captain America, by Maria Hill to bring Deadpool to justice after he put out a $20 million hit on himself, causing untold destruction to New York City. Venomized Jessica and the other Defenders fought off the Poisons in the sewers , though the fight later moved to the streets, where Jessica rescued civilians before witnessing Devil being venomized by the Poisons. Best Day Ever Still working out of Hauser's following her encounter with Killgrave, Jessica shot Spider-Woman an e-mail asking her for any spillover cases she might have. However, she was soon approached by Daisy Schilling, the girlfriend of Armadillo, hoping to find out why he continues to fall into villainy despite having her at his side. Having found footage of previous encounters between Armadillo and her friends in the superhuman community, Jessica tracked down Spider-Man and Ganke Lee at school, Thing at a pizzeria, and called her husband while he was on Monster Isle with Logan, Iron Fist and Spider-Woman. Checking in with the original Spider-Man and later Ironheart, Jessica finally got a lead through Riri's footage of the fight when Armadillo claims he's been having a bad year. Getting a tip from Raindrop Lilly, Jessica tracked down Armadillo at a home for villains ran by the Owl and had a heart to heart with Armadillo, admitting that the world sucks. Antonio promptly knocks Jessica out of the building and flies away. Daisy calls Jessica the next morning to let her know that Antonio has returned home, and they're going to begin attending couples' therapy and that Jessica's check is in the mail. Jessica, previously sleeping beside her daughter, smiles. References Category:Expanded History